Justice, Shall Prevail
by the-psychopathic-gentlman
Summary: The Holy Land of Mariejois has been ravaged. All the celestial dragon have been abducted and some of them were found dead at the scene. The World Government and the Navy are at utter shock. A new group had emerged and has challenged the world itself. They are bent on exposing the world government and to destroy the most powerful system of the world. Who on earth are these people?
1. The Liberation Army

(A/N): This is a non-cannon one piece fanfic. Ive made my own characters and a very different, mature storyline. The straw hats might not get much attention through out the fic, because they aren't the main characters or the main crew of this fic, This is my first fic and im actually very nervous about writing it.

P.S. Please dont hate and enjoy. peace :D

* * *

The straw hats were ported on an island of the new world. Luffy had sparkles in his eyes as he sat at the edge of his seat peering at the assortment of meat sizzling on the grill in the food stall. Ussop was with his captain and had an almost similar look as he drooled over the stall's table, which made some of the other customers uneasy. Law and Chopper were looking for some good medicines and herbs before they set sail again. Nami was shopping for clothes and other things such as map paper and geometry tools and Sanji helped her carry the bags occasionally shirting into his noodle form. Robin was in the town library looking for new books and new discoveries of archaeology, Zoro who had nothing to do and didn't want to stay in the ship so he decided to go for a walk by himself; everyone opposed the idea of Zoro going out alone since they couldn't stay on the island for long (Pirates life) so he was accompanying Robin at the moment, occasionally grunting at the growing boredom he felt at the library. Franky stayed in the ship working on some blueprints while Brook played his violin.

* * *

-Somewhere near the end of The Grand Line-

'' Commander, the preparations are ready.''

The man who was previously sitting on a stool got up. He wore a long black, full sleeve coat, which somewhat resembled a robe and went down till his knees. Under the jacket was a dark blue shirt with horizontal indigo strips and black jean. He had spiky black hair with some blue coloured strands which fell down till his eye brows. He was 6ft 2 and had sea blue eyes. The room in which the crew member had opened the door to call his captain was dark and chilly, it was barren and rugged. As the captain walked towards the door where his crew mate had come to call him, he put arm on the young man's shoulder as he exited the room. The man quietly followed his captain through the hallway. At the end of the wall they were greeted by a door and 2 other men.

One of them wore a red sleeve less jacket with golden strips running across the edges of the jacket and ran across the middle where the buttons would usually be, it was kind of pointed at the shoulders. He wore jet black trousers and black shoes. He had a dangerously intimidating scar that ran along almost the entirety of his right hand and two swords/ katana's behind his back.

The one on the left wore a simple suit, with the sleeves rolled up a little below his elbow and the top 2 buttons open, showing some of his chest. A serpent tattoo in his left arm and a dark menacing look in his dark green eye made the crewman look down at the floor while walking towards them. His straight dark green/ black hair was nicely combed backwards, till the back of his neck.

"Yo, Zane, how long were you planning to be cooked up in that room"

"Hmm..."

"…damn… I've never seen him THIS cold before, huh Naagin?"

"You can say that again. Can't blame him, we both know how fucked up his past is…"

A man from inside the room opens the door and bows his head and speaks

"Master Naagin, Master Viktor, The captain call for you"

They both walk in.

"Damn…always so formal." Remarked Viktor

"Hierarchy is very important for a system to run smoothly. If everyone knew and respected their place in the world, peace could be accomplished fairly easily, but if the power is given in the wrong hands it could be catastrophic. This is precisely what's wrong with the world and era we live in. The hierarchy should be respected both by the ones in the lower section and even by the ones on the top. When the people on the top don't value the position that they are in, that's when the systems fails miserably and that's exactly what's wrong in which we live in at the moment. The world government, the navy, etc. have been corrupted in almost all levels of power, and although there might be a few percentage of the marines who genuinely believe in 'Justice' and believe what they are doing is exactly for the good of the world, don't normally know about the darkness filled in the very organization they serve."

"You and your stupid philosophical thoughts…"

"Of course, I wouldn't expect a person like you to understand what I'm talking about, isn't that right, Vic?

"Eh? What do you mean…?"

"Oh, nothing that concerns you."

"You wanna go man?" Viktor darts, slightly pulling one of his swords with his right hand from his scabbard on his back.

"Don't be an idiot; the commander is calling us now."

"Huh?! Who you calling an idiot, Mr Cat Eyes!"

"Stop acting like a kid! And my eyes resemble a viper, not a cat!" Naagin's hands slowly were turning in the shade of dark green and his nails grew really pointed, overall giving a really scaly look and texture to his hands.

"Stop it. Both of you" a silhouette of the captain was visible in the direction of the voice.

Both of them backed off and bowed slightly facing their commander.

It was then Viktor started to realise the room he was in, the ceiling was not visible and was dark and foggy, blood stained walls with blades and other torture instruments hanging on the wall or kept neatly on a table. All this gave the room a rather sickening and eerie feeling. There was chains hanging from the walls and ceilings, and there were people tied/hooked to them stretching from one end to the other. It was like a butchers store room, but instead of pigs hanging from the hooks, THERE WERE ACTUALLY PEOPLE HANGED. Most of them had blood dripping from their bodies and had blood running from their hands to their shoulders and bare torso. At the end of the room there were huge screens with people in front of monitors testing the placements and stuff. There were a couple of video 'Transponder Snails' ready to be turned on and start recording.

"We're finally doing this, huh?" Naagin spoke out breaking the silence.

"Yes…" Zane replied in a neutral, cold tone.

"What? You getting a cold feet, pussy cat?"

Naagin just replied with a sneer

"Why did u call us commander?" Naagin asked trying to ignore Viktor's silly occasional taunts.

"Ah, yes. I want the two of you to ready all the ships and get ready to sail as soon as possible. The other captains have already been given orders and I just received a message that all the fleets expect two are completely ready to leave."

"My fleet has been ready, expect for me." Naagin replied

"My fleet has a couple of their cargo and loot left, but I think they should be done any time now." Added Viktor.

"Good, get ready to set sail and activate the 'Tsunami Gild' mode in every ship we're going to have a very hasty leave. Vic, make sure your fleet is ready in time. I certainly wouldn't appreciate any setbacks."

"I'll see to it immediately" Viktor said hastily as he bowed and took and leave.

"As for you Naagin, give a hand to Mark, I'm pretty sure he's the only one other than Vic who isn't ready yet. Also, convey the Tsunami order to the other chiefs."

"Affirmative..."

As he turned around to execute the orders given to him by his commander, he pauses…

"Zane…" he speaks in a heavy voice.

Zane turns to see one of his most respected (and feared) crewman, stand in front of him. His eyes darted on Zane and he was almost glaring so as to read or search for answers.

Zane puts on a forced smile and replies completely understanding what Naagin wanted to ask but didn't ask it out loud. "I'm fine…Thank you for your concern"

Naagin just bows and leaves acknowledging the wrong timing to worry about trivial matters and makes a beeline path to the docks.

Zane just breathes out slowly and looks back at the people at the computer section.

"I want only four people here and not more than that. Irwin pick your top 3 men and dismiss the rest. They rest are to return to their respective fleets."

Ruckus could be heard above the underground shelter where he was present at the moment. The dismissed tech guys rushed out the room and headed towards the lift.

"Commander…" Irwin was at arms distance from Zane. "Everything's set."

"Good…"

'Now then…' Zane thinks to himself 'Let Hell begin'

* * *

(A/N): And thats it for the first chapter. I edited this chapter, so if you're reading this then you're reading the edited version.

P.S. If u liked the chapter, do add a review and if u didnt like some of the stuff u could help me and give me some advise. (first fic after all) :p.

Peace~


	2. Announcement to the World

(A/N): Sorry for the short chapter. Was gonna add much more stuff, but then it would have been too long. So i had to cut it short.

Second Chapter Of Justice, Shall Prevail.

Enjoy!

* * *

-Straw Hats Group-

"What's the racket outside?" Robin askes abruptly waking the snoring Zoro.

"*Yawn* the hell if I know."

The two of them walk out of the library and were presented by an angry mob with sticks and pitchforks. They were all shouting and It seemed like were searching for a person or a group.

Robin somehow manages to get a hold of one the people in the mob.

"Sir, what exactly is going on?" She asks politely

"Some thugs started a fight and beat up many people." he replied, irritation clear in his voice.

"Oh, really…" Robin remarked with the usual calm look on her face.

"Wonder who?" Zoro asked leaning against a pole still a little drowsy.

"Don't know, but we better regroup and make sure Luffy doesn't go wild and join in on the fun." Darted Robin

" _Where_ is Luffy…?" Zoro asked in a low tone rubbing his chin.

"They say one of them wore a red vest and a straw hat!" One of the people in the mob shouted in the distance.

"And another one was a blond who wore a black suit."

"…."

"…."

"You had to ask…" Robin said face-palming and smiling at the same time.

"Shitty love cook…"

* * *

-Somewhere on the island-

"FIND THEM!"

"Don't let them escape!"

"I think I saw them going this way!"

As the mob runs the other direction, a long nosed man peaks out of an alley cautiously.

"They're everywhere!" Ussop exclaims sinking to the ground.

Accompanying him was a cheesing Luffy, an exhausted Chopper lying on the ground, Nami who was bent down clutching her knees and breathing heavily. Sanji lit a cigarette and cursed under his breath, while Law just sat silently cursing himself for why he had joined this circus of a crew.

"We were SUPPOSED to keep a low profile." Said Ussop.

"Ya…*pant*….*pant*…what is wrong with you two…?" said Chopper catching his breath and looking at Sanji and Luffy.

"Don't look at me. I saw some goons ganging up on Sanji and I did what any captain would do. Help his nakama." Luffy just said calmly picking his nose.

Now they all looked at Sanji. "What?" Sanji darted back "Nami-san was not happy about the prices of the dresses those cheats were selling, so I decided to teach them a lesson."

Now they all looked at Nami. "Hey!" Nami exclaimed flustered. "I was only asking for a 90% discount." She said looking away in a sassy manner.

" **90 PERCENT!** " Both Ussop and Chopper shouted in unison as they flung their hands up in the air and their eye balls bulged out of their eye sockets.

"Bloody cheats…" said Sanji under his breath as he exhaled some smoke.

"Oye! You think **they're** the cheats?!" Ussop said in an irritated tone.

"So, basically you're the root cause of the problem…" Said Law dangerously.

"Shuddap!" Nami shouted. Loud enough for some people of the mob to hear.

"Hey, did u hear that?" Some people in the streets had heard the voices from the alley.

"Ya, I think it came from that alley" another guy with a pitchfork replied.

They walk toward the alley to get a better understanding of the voices and they find the culprits they were looking for.

"OYE!" One of them shouted.

"They're here!" shouted the other one

"AAAGH! They found us!" Ussop got up and ran as fast as he could before anyone could even realize what was happening.

As they all rushed and tried to escape the mob a loud racket and chaos could be heard all throughout the small island.

"Hear that?" asked Zoro glancing at Robin.

"Mhmm." Replied Robin.

They started going towards that direction when they were startled by a sudden ring of a video transponder snail. All the video and projector transponder snails of the whole island started rolling which left many people confused and puzzled. It was not only the island, but all the transponder snails all over the world were showing the same footage at the same time.

"People of the world." Zane stood in front of the recorder snail which was airing a live telecast to the world. "My name is Percy D. Zane."

* * *

-Navy Headquarters-

A navy captain came rushing through the door of the fleet admiral Akainu. He had just seen a part of the footage of the transmission which was but had immediately recognized the face of the man in the telecast since he had witnessed the horror of his power first hand.

"Sir!" exclaimed the navy captain bursting through the door panting, but had slowed down and tried to process what was going on. In front of him the private video transponder snail which was the property of Akainu.

"Yes." Akainu spoke in a low but visibly irritated voice. He clenched a poster in his hand which showed a recent memory sketch of Zane when he had singled-handedly conducted and quick and supper effective surgical strike on 'The Holy Land'. "It's him!"

Zane continued speaking in the broadcast. "Before I start this 'announcement', I would like to tell you that this is being broadcasted throughout the word on every screen and projector. Today I will be going to enlighten you about the cruel world of ours filled with lies and the pitiful naïve lives you've all been living up till this moment, and the people on top of the pyramid of power who have been lying and exploiting you since generations. I'm going to show their true colours and strip them down from their positions with or without help and co-ordinations. Those who oppose us shall suffer the same fate. Me and my subordinates are going to free this world from the evil and disgusting hands of the organization which has plagued the beautiful world of ours. The organization which has lied to you. The organization which has brought sorrow and misery to thousands of innocent individuals in the name of their twisted sense of justice. The organization which protects the scum of the world and hunts the fighters of true justices and paints them as evil to strategically show themselves as the right doers. The organization which gives power and control to the worst people in the world and doesn't care about the well-being of innocents whose lives are destroyed because of their foolishness! **The organization which I'm going to tear down with my own two hands!** That organizations name is, _The World Government_ "

Akainu started wide eyed and girt his teeth so hard it broke the cigarette which he was smoking. He banged his desk and shouted at the captain who was in the same state of shock as him.

"Find them! Find where the signal is coming from! They must be broadcasting to the world, intersect the signal and find their location at all costs! I want all our tech guys on this! ALL! Do you understand!?"

"Y-Yes sir!" He hastily saluted the Fleet Admiral and rushed to execute the orders given to him.

* * *

(A/N) : I was gonna add many other scenes this in this chapter, but it got too long. (sorry :P).

To everyone who followed and reviewed the fic. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!

I never expected these many people to view my fic, i just started this for me and a couple of my friends (mostly me) but yay!Sorry for the delayed updates, but i have a couple of tests coming up next week, so...

Black' Victors Chahat- Ill kepp that in mind and also, THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Again I want to thank all of you for reading my fic

~Peace


	3. The First Step

\- Luffy's Group—

The mob had stopped chasing after Luffy and his friends and had all their attention on the live broadcast which was supposedly being broadcasted all around the world. The same could be told for the straw hats. Luffy and his group were watching the broadcast which was being shown in a public broadcaster (like the one at sabaody archipelago.) from a distance.

Zoro and Robin were also watching it from the same broadcaster but they were in the front among the crowd, unlike Luffy and his group. Some were watching it from their homes. All the people of the island stopped whatever they were doing and watched the announcement when they heard this man on the screen bad mouthing and downright claiming to defeat the world government.

"The Government hides a lot from the public and today I will be exposing just a handful of the hidden events and tragedies that the government is trying to hide from the public. The island of Palbho was a small fairly rural place in the east blue and most people living on the island were involved in agriculture. The main livelihood of the people was farming and trading. A few decades ago a new radioactive element was discovered which was unique to the island. The element was very useful and efficient to create cheap power and energy. The government named this element PB-3225. The world government wanted full monopoly of the element as they could see the profit that it could bring. They bought huge plots of the island where PB-3225 could be mined easily, for a low price, and created many factories near those regions. The element was very radioactive and emitted poisons fumes and waves, which could cause dangerous health hazards and if exposed to in large quantities; even could be fatal. Even though the world government knew this they did not reveal it to the people of Palbho. Instead they even hired some of them to work in the factories without even providing proper safety equipment. Moreover they did not follow proper safety measures and rules and was really close to the main town of the island. The island consisted of 345,000 people and about 200,000 of them lived in the main town. The workers of the factory due to long exposure of the element, started getting ill and many visible symptoms could be seen. Even after that, they did not tell the cause of the epidemic, instead they just started mass producing and recruiting more and more poor laborers who didn't understand the or even know the dangers of the radiation emitted by PB-3225. Then one day, a few decades ago, due to the poorly managed systems of the factory, a fatal accident had occurred. One of the factories blew up at 00:17 hrs. Poisonous gas had been released in large and dangerous amounts, who were close to the factory, had instantly died because of the blast and fume which were released. But that didn't mean people who were far were safe, the gas spread all around the main city killing thousands. Many lost their lives in their sleep and others were awoken vomiting blood and poison. But that was not even the worst of it, the radiation which was emitted was not confined to the nearby region, it spread all over the island and even beyond, affecting many sea creatures and almost all the inhabitants of Palbho. Although the effect and symptoms of the toxic gas could be cured by medicines and treatments, the radiation sickness couldn't be dealt with. It affected the next and the next-to-next generations, causing symptoms such as deformed children, brain damage by birth etc. Fearing that the radiation could spread and be contagious, they locked down the island and did not permit any person to enter or leave. The island was removed from the map and The Government convinced the world that the island eased to exist by some natural disaster . The people of Palbho Still suffer to this day and very few people know of the current hell on earth situation of the island."

There was dead silence in the crowd. Most of them didn't even believe that which was just said true, but almost everyone had doubts in their heads about what Zane was saying in the broadcast.

Zane calmed his voice, "That was just one of the incidents that have been hidden from you. There are countless more shady and inhumane acts that have been practiced by your so called government."

* * *

-Navy HQ-

"What the hell are you clowns doing!" Akainu blasted into the Main control room of the NAVY HQ. "The broadcast has been going on for the past 25 minutes! Can't any of you idiots stop it?! Or at least find the location of them?!"

"Sir, this is nothing like I've ever seen before." The Chief Head of the intelligence department was the only person in the room to have the guts to speak up. "They are using a very complex and genius method, the likes of which are years or even decades ahead of the techniques that we are using."

"Chief, I asked for answers and results. I didn't ask you to sweet talk about the criminals."

"My apologies sir." The Chief then continued. "In simplest of words, they're somehow using a technique in which they change their transmission signal and pathway every 0.005 seconds, without interfering with the actual video or audio broadcast. They seem to have a very talented tech-person.

-Liberation Army Temporary Hideout-

"A-ACHOO!"

"Captain Irwin! Are you alright?" One of the three men who were handling the world wide broadcast with Captain Irwin, asked in concern

"Sniff* Yea…" Irwin replied rubbing his nose.

"Did you catch a cold or something?" Another one inquired.

"Nah, I'm fine. Maybe it's just some beautiful lady thinking of me!" Irwin said flicking his blonde hair gracefully.

'That's very unlikely…' The three thought to themselves.

"Anyway..." Irwin's stern voice snapped the thoughts of the men. "How's the transmission going?"

"Smoothly sir!" One of them said with pride.

"There have been a few disturbances though, but none have succeeded to pin point the location of the main transmission or disrupt its signal."

"That's good…" Irwin replied with a sigh.

"Your algorithm is untraceable sir!"

Irwin acknowledged the compliment with a proud smirk.

* * *

-Navy HQ—

"So what can you do Chief?" Akainu asked clenching his fist.

"That's the problem sir…" Chief bent his head low trying not to look at the Fleet Admiral in the eye. "I don't there's anything we CAN do."

Akainu started at the bowing Chief with wide eyes and gritted his teeth. He looked at one of the numerous screens in the control room and looked at Zane continue mocking the World Government so openly and freely.

'Bastard…'

* * *

-Zoro and Robin—

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Zoro was not sure how to react to everything that was going on now.

"Someone's 'EXPOSING' the World Government." Robin also was not too sure how to respond to broadcast.

"But…" Zane suddenly started talking deep low serious voice; bringing the attention of the two straw hats back to the public broadcaster. "Of all the vile things the government has, the most inhuman thing would be to protect the dirtiest filth of the world. I am talking of course about _The Celestial Dragons_.

This shocked everyone in the world. The fact that someone would even think of deifying the great descendants of the creators of the government was crazy talk for them.

"Yup, this guy is nuts." One of the people in the crowd spoke up. Both Robin and Zoro along with a few other people turn their heads to see the man.

"You can say that again" Another person said. "Anyone in their right mind would never shit talk about the celestial dragons. It's just the same as declaring war against the Government, which in turn means, declaring war against The Whole World. One hundred and seventy countries all around the world in the four seas."

"But hasn't he already declared that he want to 'tear down' the government." A lady in the crowd had heard the conversation and decided to speak up. "That pretty much of a war declaration for me."

"…"

"…"

"Is this guy serious…"

"No idea man…"

"Something's up!" A man exclaimed pointing at the projection.

"That's why today." Zane continued "I going to get rid of that filth."

"Huh, what does he mean…" the crowd started whispering in confusion.

"Ladies and gentlemen, behold, the _Celestial GARBAGE_!" after Zane said these words the lights in the room which were switched off, suddenly lit the room for the whole world to see the horrific view. It was the celestial dragons, they were hanging upside down, naked with visible slash marks across their bodies, some even had blood oozing from them. Each of them had huge nails drilled in their bodies in different areas, judging by the clot marks surrounding their wounds, they were alive when it had been drilled. It could be seen that various torture methods that been used to cause a slow painful death to all of them. All the bodies hung lifeless, with saliva, blood and in some cases vomit on the floor beneath them and on their face. They were killed in the worst way possible. Not even the women and children were spared.

The people of the world didn't know how to react to this sight. The celestial dragons, who were feared and respected that even walking in front of them without bowing meant death, looked nothing more than a pig in a butcher shop now. Most of them just stared at the screen with their eyes and jaws wide open. Some covered the eyes of their children while wincing and looking away themselves. Zoro and Robin too had the same reaction as most of the crowd; Nami covered her mouth with both her hands and started at the distant screen with terror in her eyes. Law just started, with wide eyes a drop of sweat running down his the side of his face. Every one of the straw hats were shocked beyond belief.

* * *

-Navy HQ-

"This is…" One of the navy soldiers tried croaking some words out but couldn't complete his sentence as he gaped mid-way.

Everyone at the Navy HQ was shocked beyond belief. None of them could believe what had just taken place. Prior to the attack of Marinejois, a handful of officials and Navy members were informed and were strictly forbidden to speak of the incident to anyone. So for those who hadn't known of the incident it was a pretty big shock. The holy land of Marinejois was the most guarded and safest place in the world, no one would even think of setting foot in it let alone attacking it.

"How are these people?!"

"How have we never heard of them before?"

"They said something like the 'Liberation Army' right?"

"Are they somehow connected to the Revolutionary Army?!"

"Is this even real…"

Ruckus had filled the entire HQ. People shouting and screaming for answers. Higher rank officers tried to maintain the lost discipline and order. The control room was no different; everyone was taken aback by what was being shown in broadcast. The Chief tried to calm everyone down, even while being in a shocked state himself. He looked at the Fleet Admiral, who was present in the room with him for support, but the look on Akainu face turned the Chief's face almost blue. Akainu's temper was known to all in the navy, and they all had a taste of his temper at least once but never had he seen such a look on The Fleet Admiral's face, his face showed a look of both horror as well as rage, unquenchable rage. His eyes usually clam and mysterious, were widened and bloodshot, his features took were all stiff, he grit his teeth so hard it broken the cigar he was smoking not too long ago.

"Um…s..sir.." The chief croaked.

Akainu knew the mess he was in now. The people and the media would definitely not let this be forgot in a week or two. The Government and The Navy had taken quite a fearsome blow, and they were determine to not let go of it either, they were for sure gonna take action. Akainu was gonna make sure of that.

"All of you pipsqueaks listen…" Akainu's cold voice filled the room, making everyone dead silent. They all turned back to see the Fleet Admiral, magma dangerously flowing down his face.

I want their location in the next 45 minutes by whatever means possible. If not…well, I leave that to your imagination." Saying this he turned and left the room to answer the expected out lash by the higher ups of The Government.

Gulp* It took a whole 10 seconds for the Chief to regain his will. "YOU HEARD THE ADMIRAL! WORK YOUR ASSES OFF AND FIND THOSE RASCALS IF YOU DON'T WANNA BE KILLED, OR WORSE!" It didn't take the officers less than a second to follow the order.

* * *

Guess who's not dead! Still, no a serious note, i'm terribly sorry. Many things came up, which i don't really want to state..*Ahem* my grades *Ahem*. But it just kept going down hill.

I couldn't get to watch the anime, so i caught up with the manga, and boy oh boy... i was reminded why i love One Piece so much. Oda truly is a genius story teller. As much as i hate to say it, expect late updates.

Thank you SOOO much for reading my fanfic and giving me the most important thing you could, your time and support.

~Peace~

P.S. Don't you guys think Reiju Vinsmoke is sexy AF!


	4. Ready For Departure

(A/N): Short Chapter Ahead (sorry :P)

* * *

-Above the Temporary Hideout—

"MOVE, MOVE!" Ships were being loaded and cabins were filled with crewmen rushing, unveiling sails, pulling the gangway and getting into position for departure.

"This is Sylvia from the 3rd Fleet, all personal and cargo in position and ready for departure." The megaphone Transponder Snail announced from the ceiling. [ **Sylvia Knight** : Captain of The 3rd Fleet. Head of recruitment of the Liberation Army]

"This is Mark from the 4th fleet, all set and ready to roll!" [ **Mark Karlsson** : Captain of The 4th Fleet. Also the Medical Head of The Liberation Army.]

"This is Lernea reporting from the 1st fleet, all personal and cargo accounted for and ready for departure."[ **Lernea Naagin** : 2nd in Command of The Liberation Army and the Vice Captain of The 1st Fleet.]

"This is Vic, from the 2nd fleet, everything's set, but there's no sign of Irwin. I know he's with the commander and all, but is it ok to depart without him, Lernea?" [ **Afanas D. Viktor:** Captain of The 2nd Fleet and The Main Head of the Combat Unit of The Liberation Army.]

"Orders are to depart immediately. If he's with the commander then there's nothing to worry about." Naagin replied.

"Should I open the gates then, Captain?" Asked a Crew-mate standing behind Naagin bowing his head with his fist on his chest.

"Yes." Naagin replied.

"OPEN THE GATES." He shouted forwarding the order.

Sirens began ringing; the enclosed section where all the 4 ships were docked started vibrating. Slowly two huge gates made of iron started to move allowing sunlight and flowing water to enter. The water entered at high speeds causing the ships to rock a little. But there was no cause for alarm; the ships were specifically designed by Irwin to even withstand the tsunamis cause by Zane. This was like a gentle breeze compared to Zane.

The Gates opened completely and all the Ships exited the Temporary base and docked their ships in the Lagoon which was outside the enclosed base. they were still on the island, there was going to be very short time limit for them to depart, so they had been instructed waste no time. If they were stationed inside it could be risky as they Navy could find their location and attack them even before they got out of the island, but if they had docked their ship on the beach of the island, they would have been no more than sitting ducks. So, the lagoon was the perfect place for them to make a hasty escape. 'All set' Naagin thought to himself 'All that's left now is you, Commander.'

-Underground—

Zane continued his announcement, Irwin from behind the camera, gestured Zane, signalling him that all the ships had successfully reached the lagoon without any problems and were ready to leave. That was Zane's queue to end the broadcast, and he had something special in mind for the ending.

"I can imagine some of you don't believe all this, but whether one believes it or not, it does not change the fact that it is true. The holy land of Mariejois is the capital of The World Government; furthermore, it's the Headquarters of the World Government, not to mention the MOST heavily guarded place in the world! And we, The Liberation Army, single-handedly attacked it and successfully got rid of the Disgusting Nobel's who have not an ounce of Nobility in them. Of course the World Government wouldn't want to publicize such shameful news. Well ladies and gentleman, what do you think of your government now? For all those who believe in justice and are willing to fight for it, we The Liberation Army, salute you! We know what we're doing right now is not justice. We assure you that we are not heroes who shall be your Knight in shinning armor. We are the destroyers. Destroyers of evil. We are not the propagators of good, but we shall clear the path for the good. Those who blindly follow and believe the lies of the manipulators of the world, we pity you and hope that one day your eyes shall open to see the evil in front of you. But those who try to rebel against us…." Saying these words, he pulls a lever to his side, bringing down a man covered with bruises and cuts all over his body. All of his limbs including his neck were chained. He didn't look like a Celestial Dragon though; he looked more like a Navy soldier. He had a black Mohawk and mustache; he wore a standard navy uniform, although it was torn and bloodied signifying he had been in a battle, and lost. He was barely conscious. Zane pulled him by his hair to make him face the Transponder Snail, and then he continued where he left off. "Shall be annihilated."

-Navy HQ-

"Is that…"

"No fucking way..."

"What the…."

"That's…Tha…THAT'S VICE ADMIRAL MOMONGA!"

"How did he get captured?" One of the Marine soldiers asked, wiping of drop of sweat on his temple.

"He was in Mariejois…" One answered "I heard he had a mission there."

Their attention was brought back to the broadcast by the sound of the click of a revolver. Zane had a gun in his hand and he had pointed it towards Momonga's head.

"No…." One of the Navy soldiers croaked out as he stared hard at Zane in the screen.

"Justice…" Zane spoken

"MOMONGA- _SAMA_!"

*BANG!* Momonga was shot in the head from point blank distance. Blood spurted over Zane's coat and Momonga's body fell to the ground, a pool of blood was formed around his life-less body.

"Shall prevail…"

[ **Percy D. Zane** : _Supreme Commander_ of the Liberation Army]

* * *

(A/N): I know, I know. It's a very short chapter, but i felt like it was a good way to end it. But hey, atleast it was an early release. I got like a lot of response from the last chapter and it made me feel super happy! That's why i decided to give more time into writing. TYSM!

One person asked if i could make some of the nobles into slave. Bro... I would love that as much as you would, but that's not how the Liberation Army role.

Anyway, Thank you so much for reading my fanfic! Love you lots! (No homo)

Peace~


	5. To The Ships!

(A/N): I'm doing a 2 chapter release, so...YAY

* * *

Zane, Irwin and the other 3 men were walking through the hall leading to the elevator which would take them to the surface above where the ships would be docked in the lagoon.

"How long?" Questioned Zane.

Irwin immediately understanding what Zane was asking replied back "The algorithm should work smoothly for 20 more minutes after leaving it just as it is without any manual support from us. So, we have exactly 17 minutes and 53 seconds until the Navy could track our location."

"17 minutes? That's more than enough."

One of the 3 men looked at Irwin's wrist and then at Zane's ' _Neither of them is wearing a watch, and the only one wearing a watch here among the 5 of us is me. He told the exact time to the second, what kind of brain does he have? Well, I guess u couldn't expect any less from the Vice-Captain_ ' He thought to himself. [ **Irwin Kilby:** Vice Captain of The 2nd Fleet and The Leader of the intelligence and engineering unit.]

They reached the surface where they saw the open gates and the ships at the distance. Irwin contacted Viktor and conveyed him the message that he and Zane had reached the surface; Viktor, in turn, conveyed the message to the other ships and their respected captains. All 4 fleets pulled back their anchors and got ready. All 5 men sat on a rowboat, that was tied to the temporary base exit from where the previous ships had departed from. One of the tech men picked up an oar and got ready to row the boat. They all got on the boat.

"What are you doing?" Zane asked.

"Rowing…sir…" He replied

Zane raised one of his eyebrows and answered back "You're serious?"

The man just looked at him puzzled at first, and then face-palmed himself embarrassed at his stupidity. "Sorry, sir. Do the honors, Commander Zane"

"Heh. Ok then, hold on tight men!" As he said this he opened his palms and lifted his hands from his sides slowly and started breathing slowly, taking in as much oxygen and energy as possible. He positioned his legs in such a way that his right leg was in front and bent a little while his left leg was at the back, stretched; both legs having a little less than a meter from each other. Suddenly water started bubbling up around the boat, then in a swift movement Zane folded his left leg at the back and touched his left knee to the surface of the boat while he folded his right knee completely **(A/N- Kinda like this** ㅢㄱ **)** as he flung his arms towards the open gates. The boat jerked hard as it started moving at high speeds due to the water current created by Zane, startling 2 of the tech geniuses and earning a cuss from Irwin. They sped on till they crossed the gate and reached outside. Irwin could hear the anchors getting lifted at the distance.

' _7 minutes left. It'll be enough for us to depart but will we be able to get a safe distance away from the Navy_?' Irwin thought with concern and then looked at Zane who was still in his stance with both his hands pointed towards the front towards the ships. ' _Well as long as we have this monster, I don't think even God frightens me_.'

-Navy HQ-

"WORK YOU USELESS BABOONS! OR DO YOU WANT THE FLEET ADMIRAL TO WEAR YOUR SKIN LIKE A JACKET!?" The Chief of the Intelligence unit was throwing threats at them for the past 35 minutes. The whole control team and he himself were working non-stop after the little 'speech' given by Akainu. They had been given a time limit of 45 minutes and they were now down to their last 10 minutes. Although the broadcast had ended a few minutes ago, there was still a chance to track down the location of the criminals, and the chief was not going to let that chance get away. Suddenly there was a beeping noise in the room.

"Sir! I've got them, Sir!" One of the soldiers in the far end of the room called out.

The Chief came rushing towards the soldier and looked at the location of the signal on the screen. ' _Got you!_ '

"Report this to the Fleet Admiral! They're on an island 769 kilometers to the south-west of the 4th major island of the new world! Go now!" The Chief Ordered

"Y-Yes Sir!" The soldier dashed out of the door a second later after saluting the chief.

-Akainu's Room—

Akainu was talking to _Gorosei_ (The Five Elder Stars) of the World Government; they were the top heads of the Government, which meant that they were the people with the highest level of authority in the world, second to none.

"This is a disaster Sakazuki! Ridicule of the Government! Revelation of classified secrets! Public execution of The Celestial Dragons as well as a high-ranking navy official! People shall start judging the legitimacy of the Government now if they haven't already! What do you have to say in your defense?!" Exclaimed the voice coming from transponder snail which Akainu was listening to.

"I've already told you that all our forces are currently tracking down the criminal's right as we speak. We've been doing so since the attack on Mariejois." Akainu replied.

"And, did u get any whereabouts about them?"

There was silence.

Then another elder put forth a different question. "Their location at least?"

"No sir." Akainu replied in a low voice.

There was silence again, this time on both sides until the door to Akainu's room flung open hard making a loud noise. "Sorry to disturb you sir! But we've found the location of the criminals!" The soldier panted hard as he reported the news to his Fleet Admiral, saluting in the process. Akainu stood up and spoke to the _Gorsei._

"Excuse me Elders, but I have something very important that needs my immediate attention."

"Capture them at all costs."

"Of course." Saying this he put the speaker back into the socket of the transponder snail.

-The Lagoon-

Present Time

Zane and his team on the rowboat had reached the ships. They were beside the ship of the 1st Fleet, the main ship of the Liberation Army and the ship which was led by Zane. A rope ladder had been lowered from the deck of the ship to rowboat. Zane climbed it up to the deck of the ship, stretched himself a little, turned back, placed his hands on the wooden railing of the ship and peered down to the 4 men who were still on the rowboat. He looked at Irwin and smiled at him mischievously.

Irwin looked up at Zane and sighed; he knew what was to come, and had never liked it. "Ready when you are Commander..." Irwin said with a nervous smile.

"Ok then Mr Kilby…" Zane replied with a sly smile on his face "Hold your breath." As he said this, Zane lifted his right hand from the wooden railing and elevated it till it was a few inches above his head. As he did so the water around the boat started to bubble up again. This made the boat rock a bit, which made one of the 3 tech guys trip and fall onto the cockpit of the boat; the other 2 instinctively crouched down and held the boat firmly, Irwin just closed his eyes took a deep breath and started reciting every prayer he knew, in his mind. Zane then stopped elevating his arm and clenched his fist. This caused water to swiftly surround Irwin engulfing him completely. Zane then raised his hand as high as possible, which caused a huge water tower, which defied all logic, to emerge from the sea with Irwin inside it, Zane then flung his hand to the right, which made the 'water tower' do so too. It kept going at high speeds through the sky till it reached the ship which was the closest to Zane's ship. The pillar stopped cutting through the sky and immediately stopped directly above the ship. Then in a swift motion, Zane lowered his hand causing the water to splash to the deck of the ship. Without flooding the ship, the large amount the water flowed out back to the sea, like it had a mind of its own. Irwin was present where the water jet had come in contact with the ship. He was on his knees and had his palms on the floor of the ship's deck. He was drenched completely and was coughing vigorously.

"Welcome to the 2nd Fleet, bookworm." Said Viktor, who was crouching next to the drenched Irwin.

"I hate it when he does that." Irwin said as he wiped his face. He looked up to see Viktor in front of him. Viktor then stood up and stretched his hand towards Irwin. He smirked and took Viktor's hand as he helped him up.

"Welcome back Vice-Captain!" Viktor said cheerily.

"Good to be back, * _cough_ * Capt." Irwin replied as he tried to maintain his balance.

-1st Fleet-

"Guess that's one done." Zane said as he covered his eyes from the sun as he faced the ship of the second fleet. "Now then." He continued as he looked down at the 3 men below. "Is any of you a devil fruit user?"

"No sir!" All three said in unison.

"Ok then, all of you, starting with you," Zane said pointing at the man who was still rubbing his bottom which was still paining from the fall he had just a few moments ago. "State which Fleet you're from."

The man immediately saluted Zane and answered. "The 1st fleet sir!"

"The 1st fleet…" Zane looked at him puzzled. "Then what the hell are you doing standing there and touching yourself for! Climb up the ladder already! We haven't got all day! The Navy is probably already onto us!"

"Of-Course sir! My Apologies sir!" He replied back with a gulp and started climbing up the rope ladder.

"Ugh…" Zane groaned. "You two! We haven't got all day!" He darted at the remaining two men.

"Yes sir!" The second man replied, "I'm from the 3rd Fleet, Sir!"

"And I'm from the 4th fleet, sir!" The last one replied

"Understood…" Zane said as he again raised his hands. "Hold your breath." And again he caused a water jet to appear again. This time it engulfed the 2 men, and like last time shot to the skies. Only this time, the jet split into 2 different streams, mid-air, and splashed into 2 different ships.

-3rd Fleet-

"Are you alright, soldier?" Sylvia was standing beside the man who had just experienced Zane's _Water Jet_ first-hand.

"Yes, Captain." He replied back. "Never been better."

-4th Fleet-

"You alright my man?" Mark asked his drenched crewmate who was lying flat on his stomach on the deck of the ship of the 4th Fleet.

The man looked up and replied with a shine in his eyes. "That was awesome, Captain!"

"I know, right!

* * *

 **[Percy D. Zane: Devil Fruit- _Water-Water_ Fruit ( _Mizu-Mizu_ Nomi), Type- Paramecia. He can control water all forms of water. Although water is the weakness of all Devil Fruit users, Zane's fruit gives him the ability to _control_ that very weakness. Although bear in mind, that Zane is still a devil fruit user and water can weaken him. He can also use his power to create water-based attacks, defenses, jets and also mutilate the current/waves of the sea. Using his fruits awakening, he can convert any material into water, which he can freely control. Water made/formed by him have different properties than actual water and does not affect or weaken him.]**

* * *

(A/N): That's it for chapter 5, ladies and gents. About the 2 chapter thing, well I was gonna release both chapters together as one chapter, but then it got too long, like waaaaaaay too long. It was almost touching 4k words and I hadn't even completed it. So I decided to release them separately as 2 different chapters.

On a side note, What do you think of my Devil Fruit for Zane?! I wanted to make it kinda OP, as in the one piece world, literally 90% of the globe is water and mostly the pirates (Or in this case the Liberation Army shall almost always be on water and that gives them a huge advantage as Zane could just sink or destroy enemy ships by controlling the sea. I've made like 3 other Devil Fruits that will be revealed later on in the story, so stay tuned for more.

Thank you so much for reading my fanfic. I Really, REALLY appreciate it.

P.S. If you have any sort of question/Queries, please do review. I really like reading reviews from you guys, it gives me an insight on what other people think about my FanFic.

乁(ツ)厂- 乁(ツ)厂-乁(ツ)厂 -乁(ツ)厂 - 乁(ツ)厂


	6. A Flashy Escape

(A/N): I know I said I releasing 2 chapters in a row.I was meaning to release the chapter the day before, but I fell sick and now I have a fever (the bad kind). I somehow managed to write the last paragraph of this chapter which was remaining and here you go, the 6th chapter of 'Justice, Shall Prevail.'

-1st Fleet—

"All done." Zane told himself

"So we're finally leaving?" Naagin was standing behind Zane with his arms crossed over his chest.

"AHHH!" Zane jumped and almost tripped "Where the fuck did you come from!?"

"I was here the whole time." Naagin replied, a vein popping out of his temple.

"Seriously?! Damn…" Zane exhaled clutching his chest. "You really need to stop scaring me like that."

"Scaring you how, exactly? Naagin asked, arching his brow.

"Scaring me by acting like a goddamned ninja all the time!" Zane retorted.

"I was standing here NORMALLY, OUT IN THE OPEN, the whole time since you used the _Water jet_ on Irwin! Maybe, you would have noticed me if you weren't always so unaware of your surroundings all the bloody time!"

"Haah! You dare talk back to your commander!"

The soldier who was climbing up the ladder had reached to the deck and had helped himself up. He saw his 2 Captains arguing against each other and smiled to himself. Zane had finally turned back to normal. He had become very cold since they had attacked Mariejois and most of the soldiers of had never seen their commander like that ever before. Most of them felt very uncomfortable with the _other side_ of Zane's normal jolly character. So when he saw that everything had gone back to normal he couldn't help but smile at the sight. He got back up on his feet and dusted himself off. He looked around the ship and didn't see anyone in sight. _'Everyone must be inside the cabin prepared for the Hyper Boost. I should get going too'_ He thought to himself. As he turned back to get inside the cabin, he caught sight of a few small figures on the horizon. He took out his small telescope from his pocket and looked through it. Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead with what he saw.

"CAPTAIN" He shouted, grabbing the attention of both Zane and Naagin. "Look at this!"

Naagin scrunched his eyes to see the distant figures more clearly. Then he widened his eyes as he gasped. "Don't tell me…" He looked through his own pocket telescope and saw numerous marine ships behind 3 battleships coming in their direction. "Zane, we need to leave, now!"

"Understood," Zane said. "Give the signal."

Naagin immediately turned back and walked towards the trap door on the edge of the deck. "Follow me, soldier!" He ordered the man.

"Yes, sir!" He said as he followed him with quick-paced steps.

The soldier was the first to go down the trap door. As he went down the staircase under the trap door, Naagin took out a Flare gun and fired it. It shot a red flare in the sky for all the 4 fleets to see.

"That's the signal," Sylvia said as she saw the flare shoot through the sky. "Let's go." She told the soldier who was the only one with her on the deck of the 3rd Fleet. She too shot a flare to the sky just before getting into the cabin of her ship.

"Ok boys! Strap up! We're going on a ride!" Mark shot his flare in the sky "It's _Hyper Boost_ time baby!"

Viktor was the last one to shoot his flare in the sky. He turned back and went down the trapdoor of his ship to his cabin. He started giving orders to his crew and got them into position, the sight of Irwin in the corner of the cabin caught his attention. He sighed and went up to him. "Here."Viktor said holding out something to give Irwin. Irwin looked up to see that Viktor was holding out a paper bag. Irwin just took the bag and went back to sulk. Vic turned to walk away, and then Irwin spoke. "Vic…" Viktor turned back to hear his Vice-Captain out. "I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!" Irwin flung himself into Viktor's feet and had held it with all his strength. "What the..! Irwin let go of me! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Vic was shocked at the sudden development. "I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS SHIT ANYMORE! WHY CAN'T WE JUST SAIL NORMALLY?" Irwin showed no sign of letting go of his captain's leg. Vic was at his limit now. "Because there is amass of marine ships right in front of us, ready to blow us to bits! That's fucking why!"

* * *

-In one of the Battleships-

"Sir, I can see 1...2 no, 4 flares in the sky, at 11 O' Clock. Your orders John Giant- _Sama_?" One Navy officer with binocular reports to the Vice-Admiral.

John Giant slowly gets up from his giant chair and looks at the fading flares in the sky. "It's most certainly them. Inform all ships under my command to target that region! Contact Vice-Admiral Doberman and tell him to surround the entire. We must NOT let them escape!"

All the Navy soldiers scattered around and rushed to follow their Captain's order.

' _Momonga_ …' John Giant thought to himself. _'I shall avenge you, old friend.'_ He clenched his fist, reminiscing his friend. _'I shall make you pay…Zane!'_

* * *

-Lagoon-

Everything was dead silences in the lagoon. The only noises were the chirping of seagulls in the distance and the waves hitting the beach behind them. There were no soldiers on the decks of the ships. Everyone was inside the cabin, everyone except was standing on the deck of the 1st Fleet, alone. He looked around to see the other ships; Viktor's 2nd Fleet was to the right, while the 3rd and the 4th Fleets were to the left of the main ship. Zane then looked at the horizon; the Navy vessels were even closer than before now and were coming closer and closer every second.

"Ok…" Zane said to himself. "Let's go"

He crouched down on one leg and touched the deck with his palms. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply with his nose, a second later he exhaled from his mouth. He kept inhaling and exhaling in the same way for a minute; then he slowly raised both his hands from the deck maintaining his crouched position. " _Hyper_ " Zane spoke in a low voice " ** _BOOST!_** "

A strong gust blew from behind all the 4 ships and kept blowing till it had reached even the Navy ships which were a couple hundred meters away.

"What was that?" John Giant asked sharply at his men.

"Don't know sir." One of the navy soldiers answered.

"Look!" Another soldier exclaimed pointing at the sails of the ship. They were just hanging like sheets, there was no wind blowing them. John Giant licked his index finger and raised his arm. He felt no wind blowing, he then looked at the other ships, and all of them were in the same condition. "There is no wind." He answered after bringing his arm back down.

"Huh? What's up with that? There was wind blowing just a second ago." One of the 2 navy soldiers accompanying the Vice-Admiral said, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah…" Said the other.

Suddenly the wind started to blow again slowly and then picked up its pace; until finally strong winds started blowing and filled the sails with air again, only this time, it was in the opposite direction.

"What the hell! First, there's a strong gust, then wind suddenly stops blowing, then crazy powerful winds start blowing in the opposite direction!" The navy soldier exclaimed catching his cap which was blown away by the strong air current.

"We'll try to understand what's going on after we catch the criminals! For now, fold the sails and order all personnel to start rowing!" The Vice-Admiral said in a loud voice so that his men could hear him albeit the strong winds blowing down on them.

"Yes, sir!" The 2 said in unison.

"Sir, the waves are going against us." Another soldier who was peering down the railing of the ship pointed out.

"But we're going TOWARDS the island, shouldn't the waves also be going TOWARDS the island and not AGAINST us?." Another soldier darted at the one at the railing.

"Well…yeah." He said pointing down at the water "But that's not what happening sir."

Everyone was peering down the railing and pushing each other to actually see the paranormal activity for themselves. Strong winds kept blowing at them and were now accompanied by strong waves too. John Giant was now on his guard. He knew something was up and didn't like the feeling of it. Under normal circumstances, he would fall back and access the situation before jumping into action. But this time, he was driven by rage. He had lost his friend, and his death was publicly insulted. Moreover, he was a loyal marine too. The first giant to join the marines and a vice-admiral of the navy could not in any way tolerate the ridicule of the symbol of justice that he stood for. He was not gonna take any chances. He was NOT going to let Zane escape.

"Stop your racket! Do I need to repeat myself?! Everybody grab the rows and fight against the tide! We shall not let the criminals escape!" John Giant blasted at the navy soldiers.

"SIR, YES SIR!" All the soldiers saluted and rushed to complete their orders.

A navy soldier who was rushing to complete the order had caught a glance of another soldier looking through a pair of binoculars towards the island. "Oi, didn't you hear what the captain said? Move your ass; we need all the help we need to row against these strong waves." He told to the one with the binoculars.

"L…Look at that." The man had lowered his binoculars and pointed straight towards the island.

The navy soldiers looked puzzled at first, and then look towards where his comrade was pointing. He opened his eyes wide with shock. "We need to tell Vice-Admiral…" Both looked as white as paper. "Now!"

The one with the binoculars rushed to tell the John Giant, while the other one tried to stop everyone for rowing and fall back. The one who had gone to find the captain found him on the upper deck of the ship.

"Vice-Admiral- _sama_!" He cried out. John Giant turned back to see the panting soldier.

"Yes?" He replied back.

"Sir…*pant* *pant*…there…" He said pointing at front

The Vice-Admiral turned back to look at what the soldier was pointing at, covering his eyes partly with his humongous hands to block the strong winds blowing at them. He then immediately grabbed his telescope which was made for his size from the scabbard on his waist. He looked through the telescope with horror and disbelief. "Is that…"

"Yes...*pant* sir, it's a tidal wave…" The navy soldier at the door replied.

"A WHAT?!" The other soldiers on the upper deck with the Vice-Admiral exclaimed with disbelief.

"And its gaining magnitude with each second…" Said the exhausted navy soldier.

John Giant turned to look back at the soldier with dreadful eyes. He turned to the railing of the upper deck and shouted at the soldiers who were below following the orders of their captain and preparing to row straight into the miniature tsunami. "EVERYBODY HALT!" He ordered his crewmen. "There is a tidal wave approaching us! Turn back and retreat now! This is an order!" He took a transponder snail and conveyed the order to the rest of the ships of his fleet.

"A what…?"

"Did he just say _tidal wave_?"

"Guys….look!"

A huge tidal wave, at least 15 meters high was heading right towards them. It was now that everyone had seen the wave. Due to the strong winds and thick fog that had accompanied the gust, no one had noticed it till now.

"FALL BACK!"

"RETREAT!"

Everyone started going wild on the ship, and the reaction of the soldiers of the other ships was the same, some still had their composure and were trying their best to think of a way out of this mess. In the end, the ships had managed to change their direction and now was moving away from the miniature tsunami, as fast as they could. One of the soldiers turned back to see the wave was almost upon them.

"It's no use…" He said as stared at the wave with lifeless eyes, "Its over…"

John Giant also saw that the tidal wave was just about to engulf them. "BRACE YOURSELF!" He ordered his crew.

Everyone held tight to whatever sturdy item on the ship as the wave finally point blank distance from the ship. The ships then were elevated and were riding on the wave, like surfboards. Many soldiers fell off the ships into the ocean and instantly died due to the force of the tidal wave. The ships kept on going on going higher and higher, until finally… they were separated from the wave. The ships were in mid-air for a split second before they all started falling down with high speeds. Everyone on the ships held for their dear lives as they were about to fall. Just before they fell down from 15 meters above the sea to their most likely death, John Giant caught a glimpse of 4 ships atop the tidal wave. And on one of them, he saw a man with both his arms pointing to the direction of the wave, like he was somehow controlling it. John Giant took a closer look at the man and saw a similar face. It was Zane! _'It was him! That bastard! He was responsible for all this! Mark my words you damn criminal, this isn't over. I will survive this! At all costs! And then…Ill hunt you down with everything I've got and I won't stop till my sword pierces your heart! This isn't over, THIS ISNT OVER!"_ He thought to himself.

"ZAAAAAAANNNNEEEE!" The Vice-Admiral shouted at the top of his lungs as he along with his ship fell towards the sea. Before it even reached sea level it got completely obliterated due to the tidal wave. The ship was reduced to pieces as the tidal wave kept on going forward with the 4 ships of the Liberation Army riding it.

* * *

(A/N): And that's it for this chapter! This is my longest chapter, according to word. Also, I'm thrilled to announce that this Fan-Fic has now over 1.6k views! Now ik this is not that impressive, BUT FOR ME IT IS! Ugh...my head hurts so much because of my fever... i want to die...

Thank you sooo much for reading my fanfic, plz do review if you have any questions/queries or just for no reason at all. I Love reading your reviews.

~Peace ;3


End file.
